


Przymusowe Wyznania

by LiLuAin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Snape, Mentors, No Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLuAin/pseuds/LiLuAin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nocna eskapada Harry'ego nie poszła zgodnie z planem. Został zraniony, zamknięty w magazynie Mistrza Eliksirów i - najgorsze ze wszystkiego - oblany Veritaserum. A to wszystko się stało, zanim znalazł go Snape. Miniaturka/Tłumaczenie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przymusowe Wyznania

_Tytuł oryginału: Forced Confessions_

_Autor: Scorpia710_

_Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5564272/1/Forced_Confessions  
_

_Zgoda autora: Jest_

_Tłumaczenie: LiLuAin_

_Beta: Kitsune1978 (Tehanu z Forum Mirriel) i Moonlit_

_Czas akcji: Zakon Feniksa_

 

xXxXxXxXx

 

 

 

Harry zazwyczaj nie myślał o tym co zamierza zrobić, dopóki tego nie zrobił. Jeżeli by się zastanowił, to najprawdopodobniej nie dokonałby połowy rzeczy, których się podjął…

Dzisiejsza eskapada nie różniła się zbytnio od jego poprzednich nocnych przygód.

Harry czegoś potrzebował, a jedyną osobą, która miała to coś, był Snape.

Rozwiązanie było oczywiste - pójść i wziąć to... _bez_ uświadamiania Mistrzowi Eliksirów, że coś zostało skradzione. I właśnie tutaj zaczynały się schody.

Choć peleryna-niewidka była pomocna, tak samo jak Mapa Huncwotów, to Snape będzie wiedział, że coś zaginęło. Zawsze wie. Kiedy coś szło nie tak, dla profesora to logiczne, aby obwiniać Pottera.

_Tak, jakby nikt inny go nie lubił_ , pomyślał sarkastycznie chłopak, gdy skradał się na palcach przez korytarze.

Magazyn przylegał do klasy. Gryfon był w nim setki razy podczas zbierania składników.

Na dalekim końcu dużej sali stały gotowe, sporządzone wcześniej eliksiry i to właśnie one były celem nocnej eskapady Harry'ego. Chłopak dotarł do lochów bez przeszkód, nie spotykając żadnego ducha, poltergeista ani profesora, dlatego zatrzymując się przed klasą, poczuł się dość pewnie. Stanął przed dużymi drzwiami i wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz nie ma odwrotu, pomyślał i wyciągnął rękę spomiędzy fałdów peleryny. Następnie zacisnął palce na zimnym, mosiężnym uchwycie, który ogrzał się szybko pod jego dotykiem. Drzwi nie zaskrzypiały, gdy otworzył je powoli, zaglądając do środka.

Opustoszała klasa sprawiała dziwne wrażenie. Ławki i krzesła były ustawione w dwóch równych rzędach, łącznie z biurkiem profesora na przodzie klasy; _nie żeby często tam siedział,_ pomyślał Gryfon.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zawsze, kiedy warzy jakiś eliksir, Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu lubi podkradać się do niego znienacka, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

Pod wpływem tych wspomnień nachmurzył się i wśliznął się do środka klasy zamykając za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem.

Najpierw najważniejsza rzecz – zabrać to, po co przyszedł.

Skierowawszy się zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę magazynu, ściągnął pelerynę-niewidkę i złożył ją tak ciasno, jak to było możliwe. Wyciągając różdżkę, schował swoje dziedzictwo do jednej z kieszeni obszernej szaty, po czym spróbował otworzyć magazyn... ale drzwi nie chciały się ruszyć.

W takim razie _czary._ Harry rzucił zwykłe zaklęcie otwierające… i z ogromnym zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że to podziałało.

_Snape staje się leniwy_ , pomyślał z rozczarowaniem kręcąc głową, kiedy wchodził do magazynu.

— _Lumos_ — rzucił szeptem i rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem, kiedy słabe światełko zaczęło rozpraszać mrok **.**

Wysokie, górujące nad nim półki prawie dotykały sufitu. Brunet, przechodząc wzdłuż regałów, z ciekawością czytał etykiety na słojach, zapisane kanciastym, odręcznym pismem Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Oczy trytona — odczytał na głos — marynowane wodorosty, pazury testrali, muchy siatkoskrzydłe, włosy syreny, morskie-ziele, serce jagnięcia.

Krzywiąc się przy ostatnim, spojrzał w prawo na czyste płynne składniki, które zostały ustawione w rządkach w porządku alfabetycznym.

Jeden flakonik przyciągnął jego uwagę. _Łzy feniksa -_ głosiła etykieta. - _Musiało Snape'a dużo kosztować to, by je zdobyć -_ pomyślał chłopak.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że zwlekał zbyt długo, poszedł prosto do końca rzędu. Tutaj były trzymane już sporządzone eliksiry, a większość z nich przeznaczono dla nagłych wypadków w klasie. Jednakże niektóre z mikstur były zrobione przez uczniów na lekcji i jako zaakceptowane, pozostały tutaj.

— B, b, b... — mamrotał Harry, prześlizgując palcem wzdłuż szklanych flakoników w poszukiwaniu tego, którego chciał. — Aha, Bezsenny Sen.

O ile Harry zazwyczaj mógł sobie poradzić z koszmarami, które przynosiły nieprzespane noce, to nie mógł sobie pozwolić na złe wyniki z egzaminów, którym miał stawić czoła za kilka dni.

Hermiona wbiła mu swoją nową mantrę do głowy:

„ _Dobry sen sprawi, że nie będziesz tak zrzędził od rana i zaczniesz lepiej pracować na lekcjach. To jest nasz rok sumów, chłopaki, musimy spróbować otrzymać najlepsze oceny z możliwych. W końcu od tego zależy nasza przyszłość!”_

Jego przyszłość, choć rysowała się tak ponuro, była dla Gryfona czymś, dla czego chciał dać z siebie wszystko – a Voldemort włamujący się do jego umysłu znacznie utrudniał mu spanie. W ciągu ostatnich dni Harry był raczej drażliwy i sam aż za dobrze znał tego powód. Doprawdy, jak dobrze mógłbyś spać, kiedy zamykanie oczu oznaczało wizje pełne paniki i terroru.

Kiedy jego dłoń właśnie ujęła flakonik Bezsennego Snu, drzwi do magazynu zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

W tym samym momencie podskoczył, sapiąc z zaskoczenia. Dłońmi zahaczył o inne zlewki i flakoniki na półce, które były obok jego, tak bardzo upragnionego, Bezsennego Snu. Szklane naczynka zaczęły spadać, a chłopak przeklinał i bezskutecznie próbował je chwycić. Jeden po drugim wylądowały na twardej, kamiennej podłodze.

Okropne trzaski tłukących się fiolek wypełniły powietrze, a Harry krzywił się po każdym z nich. Jęknął cicho. Sięgnął po nierozbity flakonik, trzęsąc się lekko, a serce waliło mu jak szalone.

Nie zauważył kałuży eliksirów, dopóki nie pośliznął się i nie upadł twarzą na podłogę, prosto w rozlane mikstury i potłuczone szkło.

— Aua! — krzyknął z niepokoju i bólu.

Małe kawałki szkła wbiły mu się w skórę na dłoniach i kolanach. Wziął głęboki oddech – na szczęście twarz miał nietkniętą. Wyprostowując się powoli, uderzył głową o półkę, ale ból ten był niczym w porównaniu z rwaniem rozchodzącym się w jego lewej ręce.

Boże, czy to mogło pójść jeszcze gorzej? Co on sobie, do diabła, myślał? Czyż to nie było oczywiste, że najzwyklejsza nawet wycieczka nie mogła skończyć się dobrze, kiedy _on_ brał w niej udział? Równie dobrze mógł paść przed Snape'em na kolana i wyznać wszystko, co zrobił, aby go rozzłościć.

Harry'emu pulsowała głowa, więc zamknął oczy, próbując dojść do siebie. Trudno mu było się skupić, bo nad sobą słyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk. Otworzył jedno oko i sięgnął po wcześniej upuszczoną różdżkę. Nadal się świeciła, więc od razu wskazał nią w stronę hałasu. Dokładnie w samą porę, aby zobaczyć jeszcze jeden flakonik spadający z półki. Szybko osłonił twarz, ale było już za późno i upadło na niego kilka dużych kropli, spływając mu po skórze.

_Po prostu wspaniale._ W tej chwili wiedział tylko jedno – że właśnie teraz z jego podbródka może kapać wywar ze skunksa.

Wzdychając, wstał i wzdrygnął się na widok swoich pokrwawionych dłoni. Jednakże zranienia szybko stały się jego najmniejszym problemem. Za nim powoli otwierały się drzwi do magazynu.

To mogła być tylko jedna osoba.

Mimo to Harry nie tracił nadziei, że się myli. Może to Ron się obudził po jego odejściu i… domyślił się, że przyjaciel wyszedł ukraść Eliksir Bezsennego Snu? Mało prawdopodobne.

Zbierając w sobie odwagę, odwrócił się na klęczkach, wcale się nie przejmując, że coraz więcej szkła wbijało mu się w skórę. Może jak się wykrwawi, to zrobi Snape'owi przysługę.

W wejściu rozbłysło światło różdżki i ktoś powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia. Strach, rozlewający się w żołądku Gryfona, zmienił się w lód, kiedy chłopak ujrzał wsuwający się do środka czarny but i falującą za nim ciemną szatę.

Harry przełknął ślinę i zaczął powoli śledzić wzrokiem postać Snape'a. Bał się momentu, w którym ich oczy się spotkają, ale ostatecznie spojrzał mężczyźnie w twarz.

— Dlaczego — zaczął Mistrz Eliksirów niebezpiecznie miękkim tonem — kiedykolwiek zdarza się coś nieprzyjemnego, zawsze bierzesz w tym udział?

Gryfon nic na to nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Otworzył usta, próbując coś z siebie wykrztusić… cokolwiek, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów, więc milczał.

— Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? — spytał kpiąco Snape, powoli do niego podchodząc.

Chłopak przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że czuje się przybity i raczej oszołomiony. Tak właściwie, to co było w tych eliksirach?

Wstał ostrożnie i czekał na wyrok. Co mogłoby równać się wartości kilku miesięcy szlabanu? Może dwieście punktów od Gryffindoru.

Harry'emu trzęsły się kolana i profesor podniósł jeden palec do ust, z zastanowieniem obserwując scenę przed nim. Nagle spojrzał na dłoń chłopaka i zmrużył czarne oczy.

— Daj mi to — zażądał ostro Snape i Harry odruchowo spojrzał w dół.

Eliksir, po który tu przyszedł, nadal był w jego dłoni. Podał go nauczycielowi, który szybko poderwał flakonik do góry. Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów pozostała bez wyrazu po odczytaniu etykiety.

— Po to tutaj przyszedłeś?

Gryfon przytaknął, ale Snape nie był tym usatysfakcjonowany.

— Jesteś niemy, Potter? — prowokował, chowając do kieszeni Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.

— Ja… drzwi trzasnęły... i ja... — Harry zamknął się, doskonale wiedząc, że jąkanie tylko podsyci gniew Snape'a.

Przymykając powieki, aby uśmierzyć zawroty głowy i wziął głęboki oddech, by spróbować lepiej wyjaśnić.

— Zamknąłem drzwi, głupi chłopcze — powiadomił agresywnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów. — Niestety wygląda na to, że nie mogłeś zwyczajnie zareagować. _O nie_ , ty musiałeś jeszcze zrujnować cały miesięczny zapas eliksirów! — wściekał się.

Nogi Harry'ego były coraz słabsze, zamrugał parę razy. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko jest dość niewyraźne… Nagle usłyszał zbliżające kroki. _To Snape,_ uświadomił sobie z pewnym rodzajem niechęci i obawy.

Niespodziewanie świat się przechylił – a przynajmniej Harry miał takie wrażenie – po czym chłopak stracił równowagę i upadł prosto w czyjeś ramiona. Czuł, że jego szaty są wilgotne od rozlanych eliksirów.

Ręce mężczyzny ochroniły go od upadku na ziemię i Harry usłyszał przekleństwa. Powieki wydawały mu się ciężkie, a kończyny słabe. _Co się dzieje?_

— Co…? — szepnął Harry obracając głowę i mrugając zmieszany.

— Któreś z rozbitych przez ciebie eliksirów, w których się wytarzałeś, prawdopodobnie zawierały lekki środek uspakajający, Potter — warknął Snape. — Pewnie z tym też sobie poradzisz.

Młodszy czarodziej czuł, jak różdżka wypada mu z dłoni na kamienną podłogę. Bardziej przeczuł niż usłyszał, jak Mistrz Eliksirów odetchnął głęboko, by zachować cierpliwość.

Jedna z podtrzymujących go rąk przesunęła się pod kolana Harry'ego.

— Sprawiasz więcej problemów, niż jesteś wart i nie obchodzi mnie, co mówi Albus — powiedział do niego Snape, mimo że Potter z pewnością już zbyt daleko odpłynął, żeby zrozumieć, co się do niego mówi.

Niestety, Gryfon nie mógł znaleźć siły na odpowiedź.

Jego niepokój i lęk przed karą zniknął w nowym świecie, gdzie wszystko było piękne.

Profesor pchnął ramieniem otwarte drzwi magazynu i przeniósł ucznia do klasy.

Harry słabo zmagał się z nauczycielem, aby postawił go z powrotem na ziemi.

— Puszczaaaj! Zostaw mnie — marudził.

Snape go zignorował i otworzył kopniakiem drzwi do swojego biura. Ostry dźwięk drewna uderzającego o ścianę zdołał uciszyć chłopaka.

Po jednej stronie pokoju znajdował się tapczan, a naprzeciwko był nierozpalony kominek.

Z przodu pomieszczenia stało zawalone papierami, książkami i kilkoma piórami biurko profesora.

Mistrz Eliksirów bezceremonialnie rzucił chłopaka na tapczan i chwycił za podbródek.

Harry gapił się na niego nieswojo, na razie jednak zdecydował się być cicho, podczas gdy nauczyciel sprawdził mu puls i zajrzał do oczu.

— Wylądowałeś w Veritaserum, Potter. Eliksir działa na ciebie uspokajająco, co wyjaśnia dlaczego jak zazwyczaj nie wywrzaskujesz zniewag albo nie wszczynasz awantury.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi chcąc zaprotestować, ale co mógł powiedzieć? Czy tak często krzyczał na Snape'a albo zamiast tego zachowywał się dziecinnie? On tak nie uważał.

Pomimo to, coś go dręczyło. Coś związanego z Veritaserum. Chwileczkę... Co ono takiego robiło?

Chłopak obserwował Snape'a, który kucnął obok i badał jego dłonie. Większość cięć była mała, ale kilka poważniejszych nadal krwawiło – Harry przypatrywał się im z zainteresowaniem.

Nauczyciel dotknął lekko różdżką ran i cięcia od razu zostały uzdrowione, jeszcze zanim wziął się za leczenie drugiej dłoni.

— Pani Pomfrey wyjechała na kilka dni, Potter — oznajmiłprofesor. — Mam dobry powód, aby nie leczyć twoich zranień.

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi – mimo wszystko, to nie byłoby zbyt miłe. Mistrz Eliksirów to zauważył i najwyraźniej stwierdził, że chłopak jest zakłopotany.

— Uzdrawiam cię, ale tylko dlatego, że mam lepszy pomysł na twoją karę.

Harry'emu nie spodobało się, jak to zabrzmiało. Spróbował odciągnąć dłonie, ale Snape szybko je przytrzymał.

— Wiesz, nawet jeśli Veritaserum nie dotknie języka, nadal będzie na ciebie oddziaływać, kiedy zetknie się z twoją skórą. Szczerze, Potter… _cuchniesz_ Veritaserum — oświadczył nauczyciel.

_Aha._

Nawet w tym stanie Harry zrozumiał, że spojrzenie nauczyciela zapowiadało dużo cierpienia i upokorzenia. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, jakie było działanie Veritaserum - po nim ludzie mówili prawdę, a on został nim oblany.

Zebrał w sobie wszystkie siły, podniósł się i spróbował zrzucić z siebie płaszcz oraz wytrzeć nadal mokrą twarz.

Snape spiorunował chłopaka wzrokiem i popchnął go na tapczan.

— Wyczerpiesz się, Potter. Nie walcz z tym.

Chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowym śmiechem, który nie odzwierciedlał jego zaniepokojenia.

— Nie walczyć? — spytał załamującym się głosem. — Dlaczego miałbym się _temu poddać_? Jeżeli to zrobię, będziesz będziesz mógł mnie spytać o cokolwiek, o co do cholery będziesz chciał! Więc proszę, chyba prędzej zjadłbym Panią Norris!

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł dłoń i potarł nos z irytacją. Drugą ręką nadal trzymał Gryfona za ramię, z powodzeniem zatrzymując go na miejscu.

— Wszystko jedno – powiedział nauczyciel. — Jesteś mi winny wytłumaczenie. Zazwyczaj nie ufam twoim słowom, jednakże dzisiaj będę _wiedział,_ że mówisz prawdę. Zatem lepiej zaczynajmy, prawda?  
Harry nic nie mógł zrobić. Wiedział po prawdzie, że Snape zasłużył na dobre wyjaśnienie. Veritaserum sporządza się przez miesiąc i jest drogie.

Dodatkowo pomyślał o wszystkich innych eliksirach, które rozbił swoją szaloną szamotaniną. Tak, przynajmniej mógłby dać Snape'owi szczere wytłumaczenie. Ale jakie pytania jeszcze zada mu nauczyciel? Harry dobrze go znał – dlaczego, u diabła, mając taką szansę, miałby się zatrzymać na jednym pytaniu?

Profesor postawił krzesło obok tapczanu i usiadł. Położył ręce na kolanach, splótł palce i wychylił się do przodu.

— Powiedz mi, Potter, co robiłeś w moim magazynie? — zapytał jedwabistym głosem, a jego oczy się zaiskrzyły.

Jak tylko zostało zadane pytanie, Gryfon czuł, że musi odpowiedzieć. Coś ściskało go za gardło, kiedy spróbował powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzią. Wiedział, że jak raz zacznie mówić, to Snape będzie w stanie spytać o cokolwiek na świecie i obojętnie jak bardzo to byłoby prywatne, Harry i tak mu odpowie zgodnie z prawdą.

Veritaserum było jak _Imperius,_ ale nie miał żadnych szans, aby to pokonać.

— Ja… ja włamałem się do magazynu, szukając Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i czekał na to, co zaraz miało przyjść.

— Dlaczego?

To było to. Harry jeszcze raz poczuł impuls, by wyznać wszystko. Nie mógł z tym wygrać.

Oparł głowę o poręcz tapczanu. Nie chciał widzieć uśmieszku Snape'a, więc się od niego odwrócił.

— Nie mogłem zasnąć — odparł powoli, zadowolony, że eliksir nie zmusił go wyjawienia dalszych szczegółów.

— Dlaczego nie możesz spać, Potter? — spytał profesor cierpliwie, krzyżując ręce.

Słowa same wyrwały się z ust Harry'ego.

— Koszmary — odpowiedziałcierpko chłopak. — To z ich powodu nie mogę spać i chciałem się od nich uwolnić, choć na jedną noc. Postanowiłem więc ukraść Bezsenny Sen... a wiedziałem, że pan jest jedną z osób, które go mają.

— O czym są koszmary?

— O śmierci. O śmierci kogoś, kogo ja... ja… kocham — szepnął. — Tych, o których się troszczę. Rona, Hermiony, Syriusza, Weasleyów, Dumbledore'a… niektórych z moich przyjaciół stąd.

Snape'a nigdy nie dało się zaskoczyć, więc podczas słuchania wydawał się dość spokojny. Kiedy się odezwał, głos miał tak samo uspakajający.

— Żadnych koszmarów o morderstwie twojej cioci, wujka albo kuzyna? — zapytał w końcu.

Chłopak zbladł i potrząsnął powoli głową. Z lekcji oklumencji nauczyciel wiedział już za dużo o jego życiu osobistym, włączając w to, jak i z kim żył. Harry nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

Mistrz Eliksirów tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością odzwierciedlając myśli Gryfona. _Tak, wiedział stanowczo zbyt dużo_.

— Dlaczego nie poprosiłeś o eliksir pani Pomfrey? Pewnie nawet ty musiałeś wiedzieć, że włamanie się do mojego magazynu spowoduje więcej szkód niż dobra – nauczyciel kontynuował przesłuchanie.

— Ona zadawałaby pytania — odpowiedział Gryfon, kładąc czoło na oparcia tapczanu.

— Dlaczego jest to dla ciebie problem? — naciskał dalej Snape.

Harry zamknął oczy. Oczywiście facet chciał go poniżyć, zanim pozwoli mu odejść. Powinien przewidzieć, że tak się stanie.

— Nie lubię, gdy ludzie się o mnie pytają — powiedział niskim tonem i wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zerknął na profesora.

Mężczyzna patrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi. To była najbardziej przejawiająca zaciekawienie mina, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczył u Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape zauważył, że chłopak go obserwuje i twarz nauczyciela zobojętniała zanim zadał następne pytanie.

— Dlaczego jesteś niechętny, gdy zadają ci pytania?

Harry w tym momencie nienawidził go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Próby powstrzymania Snape'a byłyby daremne i choć chłopak uspokajał się szybko pod wpływem eliksirów, to nadal czuł płynący wewnątrz gniew.

— Jedna nauczycielka w mojej starej szkole dla mugoli znała mojego kuzyna. Widziała, jak zachowywał się względem mnie. Bił mnie i zabronił innym dzieciom zbliżyć się do mnie. Zwróciła na to uwagę mojej cioci, tak jakby ona o tym nie wiedziała. Zostałem ukarany za te uwagi. Zostawali mnie w schowku na cały weekend, wypuszczając tylko do łazienki i podając trochę jedzenia. Wtedy dostałem się do świata czarodziejów, gdzie wszyscy się mną interesowali. Każdy z respektem patrzył na moją bliznę, ale dla mnie była tylko przypomnieniem śmierci moich rodziców...

— Wystarczy — warknął Snape i Harry z ulgą przestał mówić.

Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się teraz prawie skrępowany. Wstał i rozprostował rękawy swojej szaty, jakby potrzebował coś zrobić z dłońmi. Następnie obrócił się i rozpalił kominek.

— Czy na czwartym roku ukradłeś od mnie skrzeloziele? — spytał miękko, nadal odwrócony tyłem do ucznia.

Gryfon tym razem cieszył się, że powie prawdę.

— Nie, Zgredek to zrobił. Jest skrzatem, który pracuje tutaj, w Hogwarcie.

Harry widział ze swojego miejsca, jak profesor marszczy brwi, nadając swojej twarzy jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy wyraz.

— Dlaczego miałby to dla ciebie zrobić?

— Jest… bardzo lojalny. Uważa, że jest mi coś winny, bo uwolniłem go od Lucjusza Malfoya.

Snape parsknął na to.

— Igranie ze śmierciożercą nie jest najinteligentniejszą rzeczą, Potter…

— Miałem dwanaście lat — gderał Harry, nieznacznie zaskoczony, że może mówić, choć jego słowa nie są odpowiedzią na pytanie.

Pomyślał, że nie mógł przyjąć zbyt dużej ilości Veritaserum. Jak dobrze pójdzie, działanie eliksiru całkiem ustanie, zanim Snape się zapyta o coś osobistego.

— Co jeszcze... — dumał profesor wystarczająco głośno, aby chłopak usłyszał.

— Dumbledore może i pana potrzebuje, ale to jest niezgodne z prawem. Jestem tego pewny. Dlaczego pan uważa, że mu o tym nie powiem? — odciął Harry, wbijając wzrok w plecy mężczyzny.

Snape uśmiechnął się głupio, spoglądając przez ramię na Gryfona.

— Potter, komu planujesz powiedzieć o tym?

Harry spłonął rumieńcem, gdy odpowiedź wydostała się z jego ust.

— Nikomu, kto coś by z tym zrobił.

— To znaczy? — dopytywał się opiekun Slytherinu.

— Prawdopodobnie powiem Ronowi i Hermionie. Będą wiedzieli, że coś się stało i spróbują wykombinować, co. W końcu będą musieli się dowiedzieć.

Snape parsknął i odwrócił się z powrotem.

— Potter, bliznę na dłoni masz od Umbridge?

Harry zamarł.

— Tak — potwierdził powoli. — Skąd pan o tym wie?

— To ja zadaję pytania — warknął nauczyciel, a po chwili dodał: — I widziałem ją podczas uzdrawiania twoich dłoni, idioto.

— Aha — zamruczał chłopak.

— Mógłbyś coś z nią zrobić, Potter — stwierdziłmężczyzna wydając dźwięk podobny do westchnienia.

— Ja? — parsknął Harry.

Próbował wstać, ale okazało to się bezużyteczne. Jego mięśnie były nadal ociężałe, a język rozluźniony.

— Tak, ty. Cholerny Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył ma więcej władzy, niż jest tego świadomy — przyznał Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Mówi pan, jakbym był dwiema różnymi osobami.

Profesor podniósł jedną brew.

— Doprawdy?

Gryfon zaczął to rozważać.

Z jednej strony był Harry, nadal zdziwiony światem czarodziejów, chłopiec, który przybył tu nieświadomy wszystkich jego sekretów. Następnie był Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, Wybraniec, który nawet jako dziecko stanowił symbol nadziei dla tych, którzy tak bardzo jej potrzebowali w trudnych czasach.

— Tak, domyślam się, że jestem — powiedział, powtarzając w myślach: _Z_ _amknij się, głupku_ i _Nie zdradź więcej niż żąda_. — Jak możesz to widzieć, kiedy inni nie potrafią? — dumał Harry.

Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy pojął znaczenie wyrzuconych z siebie słów. Ciągle paplał zdenerwowany, ale jak dotąd Nietoperz nie posiekał go na kawałeczki...

Snape obrócił się powoli, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Chłopak unikał jego spojrzenia, czując się przez cały czas jak tchórz.

Profesor nie odpowiedział na wyrażone przez niego wątpliwości i Gryfon nie był pewny, czy jest z tego zadowolony, czy raczej rozczarowany. Zdezorientowany, rozprostował nogi.

Odzyskiwał powoli swoją siłę i teraz zaczął odczuwać ból w kolanie.

— Co powinienem zrobić?— spytał cicho. — Z Umbridge — dodał, ponieważ profesorpatrzył na niego, jakby wyrosły mu skrzydła.

Mistrz Eliksirów warknął, patrząc na niego groźnie.

— Wiem o czym mówisz, Potter. Dlaczego zwracasz się akurat do mnie? Zaczynam wątpić w twoje zdrowie psychiczne. Poza tym, masz się do mnie zwracać _proszę pana_ lub _profesorze._

Harry wzruszył ramionami i poczuł, jak głowa opada mu do tyłu.

Veritaserum powodowało, że miał ochotę ulec oszołomieniu, ale ponieważ otrzymał tylko część dawki, był w stanie to zwalczać.

Właśnie wtedy zaczęła boleć go głowa.

Snape zauważył grymas na jego twarz **y** i wyglądał, jakby chciał przewrócić oczami.

— Kazałem ci z tym nie walczyć, Potter.

Gryfon, demonstrując upór, usiadł prosto i położył stopy na podłodze.

— Będziesz tego żałował – zamruczał mężczyzna. — Chociaż wpływ Veritaserum z czasem ustaje, to późniejsze efekty są gorsze niż odczucia, których doświadczasz pod działaniem eliksiru. Zaś co do Umbridge… zrób to samo, co wcześniej, Potter.

_Tak więc muszę udzielić kolejnego wywiadu,_ pomyślał Harry. To zadziała. Był dość pewny, że Luna mu znów pomoże, a i Rita Skeeter zrobi wszystko, żeby mogła być pierwszą, która przekaże informacje do prasy.

— Mogę to zrobić.

Spróbował wstać, zadowolony z nowej decyzji, jednak nie był to najinteligentniejszy ruch.

Żołądek mu się skręcił i poczuł smak czegoś słonego w ustach.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzyżował ręce.

— Łazienka jest na lewo — wskazałz cierpiętniczym spojrzeniem.

Harry uciekł w tamtym kierunku.

W pośpiechu otworzył drzwi i przelotnie zauważył ciemne kafelki oraz marmurowy zlew, zanim dopadł do sedesu. Upadł na kolana, na zimną podłogę, i momentalnie zaczął wymiotować.

Nie cierpiał tej bezsilności, a uczucie było o wiele gorsze biorąc pod uwagę, że wymiotował w ubikacji Snape'a. Cudownie.

Naszła go kolejna fala torsji i wygiął się do przodu przez porcelanową obręcz.

Kiedy ponownie podniósł głowę, łapiąc oddech i dławiąc się, profesor już tam był, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy podając mu w wyciągniętej dłoni ręcznik.

Zadowolony z braku jakiejś zjadliwej uwagi, przyjął myjkę z wdzięcznym kiwnięciem głowy. Snape wyszedł z małej łazienki zostawiając chłopaka samego, aby odzyskał trochę utraconej godności.

Harry wstał, wycierając twarz i poszedł przepłukać usta wodą z kranu.

Gryfon wszedł do gabinetu bez oznak zakłopotania. Kosztowało go to dużo wysiłku, ale ostatecznie mu się udało.

Mistrz Eliksirów siedział przy swoim biurku. Przed nim stał flakonik oraz mały, okrągły pojemnik, a obok nich różdżka Harry'ego.

Gdy chłopak spostrzegł różdżkę, próby powstrzymania rumieńca wyleciały za drzwi i poczuł, że policzki mu płoną.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że upuścił różdżkę, to było dla niego niewiarygodne.

To była jedna z wielu rzeczy **,** jakich się nauczył na samym początku w Hogwarcie **:** upuszczasz albo tracisz różdżkę w niebezpieczeństwie i jesteś na sto procent martwy.

Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się i śledził wzrokiem zakłopotane spojrzenie Harry'ego, aż do różdżki.

— Upuściłeś ją, kiedy środek uspakajający w eliksirze zaczął na ciebie oddziaływać.

Gryfon przytaknął, podszedł bliżej i wziąłtroskliwie swoją różdżkę.

— Czy Veritaserum przestało już działać, proszę pana? — spytał Harry.

Teraz był bardziej ostrożniejszy, choć po tym, co się zdarzyło **,** miał nadal zamglony umysł i… czuł się senny. W każdym razie musiało już być późno.

— Przetestuję to — powiedziałSnape chłodno i chłopak zbyt późno dostrzegł błysk w jego oczach, aby zdążyć zaprotestować.

— Co zrobiła panna Granger ze składnikami ukradzionymi na drugim roku?

— Zrobiliśmy Eliksir Wielosokowy do zamiany w Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, abyśmy mogli się zakraść niezauważeni do Slytherinu. Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć od Malfoya, kto był Dziedzicem Slytherinu — szybko odpowiedział Harry.

Z szeroko otwartymi oczamizasłonił dłonią usta, podczas gdy nauczyciel lekko się uśmiechał.

— Tak, wierzę, że eliksir nadal działa — sucho skomentował.

— To było nie w porządku — zauważył chłopak,wpatrując się buntowniczo w nauczyciela.

— Uzyskałeś swoją odpowiedź, prawda? — Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł brew **,** wywołując tym u chłopaka naburmuszoną minę.

Harry nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. Poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Co postanowił pan w sprawie… bałaganu, który zrobiłem?

Snape wziął głęboki oddech i wychylił się z powrotem w krześle, piorunując Harry'ego ciemnymi oczami.

— Wrócisz o siódmej rano i posprzątasz. Następnie pomożesz mi w warzeniu zniszczonych _przez ciebie_ eliksirów. Odejmuję również trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za opuszczenie dormitorium po ciszy nocnej.

Harry schylił głowę, kiedy nauczyciel machnął różdżką. Prawie mógł usłyszeć rubiny, opuszczające klepsydrę jego domu.

— Oczekuję, że jeżeli w przyszłości będziesz czegoś potrzebował, poprosisz panią Pomfrey albo, jeszcze lepiej, profesor McGonagall. Jest, mimo wszystko, opiekunką twojego domu.

Na te słowa Gryfon przypomniał sobie czasy, kiedy McGonagall zlekceważyła jego obawy.

— Tak, proszę pana — odparł, kiwając głową.

Naprawdę miał szczęście, że wyszedł z tego tak łatwo.

— Weź to dzisiaj wieczorem. — Snape popchnął w stronę ucznia flakonik leżący na biurku.

Harry wpatrywał się sceptycznie w fiolkę. _Bezsenny Sen -_ głosiła etykieta zapisana kanciastym pismem Snape'a. Popatrzył z zakłopotaniem na profesora, który w tym samym momencie podniósł mały słoik i również mu go podał.

Gryfon, oszołomiony, szukał etykiety na małym słoiku, ale ten nie był podpisany.

— Co to jest, proszę pana?

— Zmywacz Blizn – poinformował go Snape. Wstał i podszedł do drzwi biura. — Oczekuję, że użyjesz go na swojej dłoni. Oczywiście dopiero po wywiadzie.

— Oczywiście – bezmyślnie powtórzył Harry.

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył drzwi i znacząco spojrzał na chłopaka.

Gryfon ostrożnie zrobił krok w stronę drzwi.

— Eee… dziękuję, profesorze.

Naczelny Postrach Hogwartu kiwnął głową i poczekał, aż chłopak wyszedł za drzwi i dotarł prawie do połowy klasy, zanim powiedział:

— Potter?

Harry obrócił się wyczekująco.

— Tak, proszę pana?

— Jeżeli jeszcze raz nakryję cię w moim magazynie _bez_ mojego pozwolenia, zabiję cię.

Drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

 

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> To nie jest moje opowiadanie, jestem tylko tłumaczką i wszystkie uznania za wspaniałą treść należą się Scorpia710. 
> 
> Bardzo dziękuje Tehanu za pomoc, dobre rady i anielską cierpliwość do moich błędów :-]


End file.
